Stein's new weapon
by dark tactican
Summary: After Maka and Soul are sent to capture a crazed Stein, Stein is intrigued by Soul and Makes a deal with him. Please Read and Review. (My first Fanfic...don't be cruel...)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing at all.

Chapter 1

The scythe weapon Soul thought the day was going be a cool day but sadly enough the morning of that day turned out to be horrible. First Maka hit him for no apparent reason. Then when he told Maka that they should do a mission, Maka decided hit him again saying this and that non-stop. And thankfully Sid came into the room, interrupting Maka's rant and told them that Lord Death wanted to see them about doing a mission. They were given a mission to capture Stein and bring him back to Shibusen and that they could not fail. Or else.

At the abandoned warehouse

Soul was greatly confused and not at all amused when the mad man, with a screw in his head, Stein came rolling out on a chair only to have himself hit the edge of who knows what and fall flat on his face, even more confused when the adult tried it once more only to fail again. The man got up on his chair and looked at them crazily. "You two don't seem to share a proper wavelength, your souls clash together. I wonder what would've gone through Lord Death's mind for him to think about bringing you two mis-matched pair to capture me." He said.

"So you can see our souls it doesn't matter, Maka you can see people souls right?" Soul asked Maka. She nodded her head in confirmation but she knew that even though she is not as skilled as Stein was and that it might take her years to be at his level. Stein looked away from Maka and stared at Soul strangely. "You're a scythe just like Spirit." Stein said looking him up and down. "Maka's crazy dad."

"So you knew her perverted dad so what, let's just beat him up and drag him back to Shibusen Maka!" Soul transformed to his weapon form. And Maka took Soul and rushed at Stein who used his specialty Soul Wave to deflect Soul causing him pain. 'What was that…?'

Soul was carried into Stein's lab leaving the knocked out teen outside. Death sent Sid to collect them later.

Hours after being dragged into Stein's lab, Soul finally awoke.

"Hello, Soul-kun." Stein said.

"Ugh, where am I and- where's Maka!?" Soul yelled while looking around himself, worried about his meisters' safety.

"Don't worry Soul, I sent word to DWMA to come pick her up, she's fine. But as for you not so much."

"What do you mean?" Soul asked scared at what Stein might do to him.

"Currently do feel a slight pain in your shoulder?"

Now that Soul thought about it his shoulder did sting a little bit. And that scared him even more, what did Stein do to him while he was out?

"So you do. Well that pain if I want it to can turn into something bigger. For example it can make me be able to control you or make you lose your weapon abilities. If I want to."

"What d-do I have to do?" Soul asked, fear clear in his eyes.

"All you have to do is become my weapon and abandon your current meister Maka."

Silence.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Stein asked.

Reluctantly Soul answered, "Y-yes. But only if you agree to go back to DWMA too."

"Good. It's a deal." Stein grinned.

Back to DWMA

So that day when Soul and Stein made the deal, Stein went back to teaching as a professor and Soul had yet to announce the fact that he is no longer Maka's weapon but professor Stein's.

Stein's Class

"Everyone, Soul Eater has an announcement and I suggest you all shut up and listen." Stein said a loud.

"Huh, Soul has an announcement." Maka said, wondering what Soul has to say.

"He's probably going to announce how much of a loser he is compared to a God like me." Black Star yelled confidently.

"I seriously doubt it." Maka retorted.

'Maybe he's going to announce the fact he has a new meister...' Kid thought to himself.

"Well, every since yesterday I decided to switch meisters and Maka is officially not my meister now, sorry-" Soul announced nervously.

"What! Soul you never told me this! How could you-" Maka yelled angriliy only to be interrupted by Stein.

"Maka settle down let him continue." Stein said with a wide grin.

"Like I said Maka is not my meister anymore so my new meister is Professor Stein."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Yes, Soul-kun is now my weapon, now Soul-kun please pass out these papers and we can continue with class."

Soul then took the bunch of papers and pass them out but when he got to Maka he felt to guilty, "Sorry." was all he said to the young teen who was currently crying silently and angrily.

"Ok class today we will be dissecting another rare creature." Stein grinned.


	2. AN

Just a quick not for those who read this story, I have actually noticed how my chapters are extremely short, so I combined the first two chapters and the third one to make an official 1st chapter also I will try to update daily since I have nothing better to do... Thanks for reading my story. ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

AN: If you are reading this please review and help me a little bit. Also to Marshall Lee fan XD thanks for the review I greatly appreciated it.

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

For the whole day Soul had followed Stein around for all his classes and helped Stein with simple tasks, he handed out papers and collected them for his miester and if Stein needed something he would send Soul to fetch it. So much as Stein was a miester he was also a professor, so as much as Soul was his weapon he was also his assistant or in Soul's point of view a Slave. And to Souls great displeasure, Maka-at every moment- looked about ready to burst and hit Soul. Soul began to sweat as Maka continued to glare at him all day long.

Lunch

It was finally lunch time and Soul was starving, he thought he would get a break from Stein and people asking questions, but sadly enough that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey Soul, why didn't you tell us you were going to quit being Maka's partner?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah Soul why didn't you consult the great Black Star?" Black Star added.

"It wasn't official yet." Soul replied.

"In fact why did you stop wanting to be Maka's partner, I thought you said you would protect her no matter what." Tsubaki asked again.

"You guys wouldn't understand." Soul replied grimly.

Just then Maka approached the table.

"Maka, I'm-"

"Maka-chop!"

"What the hell Maka? That's so uncool!" Soul yelled while writhing in pain on the floor.

"This is uncool! What about you who suddenly decided that I'm not god enough to be your partner and deciding on a new one without even telling me!"

"Maka, I have my reasons-"

(Stein enters the lunchroom)

"Soul I need your help and Maka I advise that you stop hurting the weapon of the number 1 miester at DWMA and professor. Or else you will get in serious trouble." Stein glared at Maka then looked back to Soul, "Let's go"

Stein continued to glare at Maka, he was sure to watch her so if she tried to hurt his weapon again he'd take care of her in a flash.

"I have to go guys, see ya later guys."

In the hallway

"Professor Stein, this isn't the way to your lab or the classroom, where are we going?" Soul asked the professor.

"Lord Death wants to see us. That's where we're going.."

Lord Death's Room

"So Soul-kun, may I ask you why you wanted to become Stein's partner?" Lord Death asked.

"Yeah you jerk! How dare you hurt my-"

"Spirit that's enough!" Lord Death interrupted.

"But he-"

"Spirit." Death cautioned.

"Fine."

"I..." Soul looked at Stein asking him for a reason why he were to become his weapon.

"He actually didn't know he wanted to be my partner until he realized how much skills I had." Stein answered.

_Say that you realized you wanted to become partner when you fought against me. _A voice in Soul's mind commanded.

"Yeah, I actually realized later when Maka and I fought him that I wanted to become his partner."

"Ok-doke then! Welcome to the team Soul-kun."

Leaving the room

"How did you say those things in my mind?" Soul asked looking at Stein.

"After I injected you with the substance I created a connection to our minds. However if you want me to control in a circumstance like that then say it now."

"N-no, that's so uncool."

"Fine then."


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I just wanna make this clear, when I write chapters they are usually short but I try my best to get them over 350 words so I apologize for when my chapters are short. For Marshall Lee Fan XD, Stein is in fact black mailing Soul. Also if anyone has any suggestions about how they want the story to go then just review, if I like the idea the I'll use it. ^.^

I own nothing.

Chapter 3

It was a fairly boring day for Soul. He got up, showered, got dressed, ate, and headed to DWMA with Stein. And during class he assisted Stein, whether it was passing out papers or getting different surgical knives to dissect animals. Stein on the other hand enjoyed bossing the weapon around.

'Common, just one more minute...ring damn it...' Soul thought desperately while looking at the clock.

_Ring!_

'Yes! I can go to lunch!' Soul thought happily as he followed the other students out of the classroom.

"Wait Soul-kun!" Stein yelled and immediately Soul stopped.

"What is it now?" Soul asked clearly annoyed.

"You're not a Death Scythe ."

"So..."

"We're going on a mission." Stein stated.

"Ok, when?"

"Today, after lunch."

"But you have 3 classes after lunch?" Soul replied.

"Lord Death has arranged for a sub."

"You already told him."

"Yeah, now go eat, I want to make sure your ready to catch a couple pre-kishin souls."

"Ok then."

In the lunchroom

"You really want to let Soul go. He's the only scythe weapon in DWMA." Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to be my weapon so why should I care. He just like any other guy, a jerk.'' Maka spat and silence followed.

''Hey Soul." Kid greeted.

'Hey guys, what you guys talking about?" Soul asked.

"Nothing.'' Tsubaki answered.

"Hey Soul, I heard from father that you and Professor Stein are going on a mission to capture a gang of murderers."

"Yeah, he wants to make me a Death Scythe as fast as he can I think.'' Soul replied.

"Yeah aren't you starting from scratch."

"Yup. We're starting from scratch''


End file.
